Life will always give you lemons chapter 2
by kyoryugerforever
Summary: So this is chapter 2 of life will always give you lemons on crayonickles page. As I've mentioned on previously I have not heard from him in 6 months and I unfortunately have had to presume the worst. He was having health problem when I first messaged him. So if anyone would like to continue this story with me in his stead I would greatly appreciate it. Slightly edited as I was beta


Chapter 2: Things are getting a bit out of hand

Alright, before we begin the chapter, let me give you a fair warning, I've never written a lemon on my entire life, what you're about to read is something based on my complete imagination, so please forgive me if I wrote something that doesn't happen normally.

"Normal Speech"

"Inner speech/ Thoughts"

"Kyuubi/ Tailed beasts speech"

"Jutsu/Technique name"

Finally, she was getting what she wanted, her sole dream of being with the person her heart opened to was finally being fulfilled, those dreams she had on so many nights were finally becoming reality. Today was the happiest day of her life and she finally felt as if nothing could go wrong. "I'd never forget this day" was the only thought in her mind.

As she opened her eyes, she only wanted to see the lust filled eyes of Naruto looking at her with adoration and love. She wanted to drown in those cerulean eyes of his that only promised love like an endless ocean. But alas the reality was harsh as she could only gawk at the swirly eyes of her second love who fainted due to the lack of oxygen. She was probably so engrossed in her thoughts that she actually forgot that during a kiss one has to give some intervals to breathe in too, and by the looks of it she never gave that chance to Naruto.

"Oh, my Kami! Naruto!" she panicked in her mind as she started giving Naruto a mouth to mouth resuscitation. If there was another person present in the room, that person would have surely gotten a heartfelt laugh seeing Tsunade's precious memory of the kiss go from something romantic to an attempt at saving her love's life.

A successful CPR later

"Oh Kami, I'm so embarrassed right now" Tsunade said as she covered her face with her hands to hide the tomato tint on her whole face.

"It's alright Tsunade-chan, you were just ecstatic at that moment. No need to blame yourself" Naruto reassured as he rubbed her shoulders.

"No, I came onto you too desperately and almost killed you. It should've been a great memory for us, but I ruined it" Tsunade replied with a sad look in her eyes.

"Don't say that Tsunade-chan, you did nothing wrong" Naruto said as he held her shoulders.

"You don't need to sympathise with me, Naruto. I knew that it would've never worked out between us, our differences are too large for us to be together" Tsunade told him as her insecurities were returning, her eyes lost the shine and happiness it had a few moments ago, her lips which were having the greatest time of their lives, turned into a frown and her face seemed to be bit older than it was a few seconds ago.

Naruto couldn't bear seeing her like this, he knew it was wrong, not only morally but also physically. He knew that he was already in a relationship with the girl who had a crush on him since childhood, she loved him at that point in time when everyone avoided him, she cared for him when everyone saw him as a nuisance. He felt bad, even a bit disgusted with himself knowing that he was having thoughts of fornicating with Tsunade while Hinata was waiting for him back at their house. He chuckled mirthlessly at that thought, it was really weird that somehow he knew exactly what sort of things he wanted to do with Tsunade in bed when just an hour ago he didn't even know what the term 'sex' actually meant. Maybe it was some sort of instinct, like the instinct that always helped him in dangerous battles; maybe it was Kurama's doing, the fox has been oddly silent for a long time now. He knew he could never forgive himself if he took this step, but seeing Tsunade crumbling apart like this, he couldn't stop himself.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan" and with that thought he forcefully grabbed Tsunade's shoulders and turned her so that they had eye contact with each other. "Stop thinking things like that, you're really beautiful and I don't care about your reason for us not being together, all I care about is this moment. Our moment" and with that said he crashed his lips onto hers.

Tsunade's eyes widened as her stomach gave a twisting and fluttering feeling. Her heartbeat escalated as her mouth started to water, wanting to taste the mouth, the tongue and the lips of the one kissing her right now. She wanted to push him away for not getting what she meant, but all her energy was being drained by his kiss. She was barely able to think straight now as the as dopamines, oxytocins, and serotonins were wreaking havoc in her brain. She knew now, that there was nothing that can be done other than enjoying what was happening to her, so instead of fighting it, she let herself free and returned back what was being given to her.

When Naruto felt Tsunade participating in the kiss too, he felt a strange happiness inside of him. "Why do I feel so happy?" Naruto could only think along those lines as he felt Tsunade's soft lips parting, giving him access to her mouth. But instead of going further he broke the kiss for a moment as he looked into her eyes, those chocolate brown orbs of her having a hazy appearance due to the lust she was feeling, watching him in anticipation as he could feel a twist in his stomach.

"M...More" she breathed out as her breaths were a bit labored, this was way more stimulating than peeking in a bathhouse.

He gulped down the accumulated saliva in his mouth as he closed in on her lips again and sucked one or two times on her lower lip. Tsunade gave a small moan at the sensation she was feeling, but it only increased more when Naruto bit on her lower lip without any warning. As she opened her mouth to give him more access she felt his hands snaking around her body, holding her close to him.

This was way better than her previous kiss, she was probably so happy that the only thing keeping her brain from completely shutting down was her sheer will to make the most of this chance.

As Naruto's tongue invaded her oral cavity, he felt a really distinguishing flavour on his taste buds. "It tastes a bit sour, maybe a bit citrusy, like lemon" he also noted how warm he felt in her mouth, even more than Hinata. "I guess her regular drinking has made her body temperature a bit higher than what it should be. But there's no denying it, the inside of her mouth feels really good".

Tsunade used her tongue to play with his as she felt Naruto's pink muscle flicking across hers. The only thing stopping her from taking lead this time was the fear of the same events happening again. She gave a gasp as Naruto used his right hand to grab her below the waist, his other hand rubbed her back muscles slowly and sensually, giving her a few goosebumps and small shivers down her spine. "Where did he learn all of this? Was he playing dumb earlier when I asked him about intimacy?" she wanted to ask him but it wasn't worth ruining the moment.

When they finally broke the kiss, they could see a shining string of saliva connecting their lips, a proof of their lovemaking. "Where did you learn all of this?" she asked in a soft tone.

"I don't know, it just came to me naturally" he replied with an embarrassed laugh.

"So, you plan on going any further?"

"You bet I will" he gave a grin and kissed her neck, eliciting a giggle from her. "Naruto, stop. It tickles" she said as Naruto increased his kiss more after that.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself" he said with a smile.

"I guess I need to return the favour " she smiled back as she lowered herself.

"What are you doing, Tsunade-chan?" he asked.

"Making you happy" she replied as she pulled down his pants. "Someone's really eager" she commented with a giggle as she saw his boxers having a strained bulge, a sign which told her that he was quite ready for what was to come.

"T...Tsunade-chan" Naruto breathed out as he felt her rubbing his erect member over the boxers. "You have always teased me by calling me baa-chan, now it's my turn to tease you" she said with a kiss on his clothed member as she continued rubbing.

"T...Tsunade-c...chan" Naruto moaned at the feeling as he felt her lips touching his member over the cloth. He never felt a greater urge to just rip out his boxers to feel the real thing. "S...Stop teasing me, Tsunade-chan" he said with a grunt as he looked down at her.

"Very well" Tsunade said as she hooked her thumbs on the waistband of his boxers. "Time for the big reveal" with that said she pulled down his boxers, letting his member free of its painful confines.

Naruto gasped as he felt Tsunade's soft hand wrap around his shaft, the feeling was only doubled when her hands started moving in a to and fro motion, and if it wasn't enough, his head automatically arched back when a small kiss was planted on the soft pink mushroom tip of his shaft. This new sensation was way more pleasurable than anything he had felt in his entire life.

Tsunade smiled when she saw the different reactions Naruto was giving, truth to be told she was also greatly enjoying it. While his length might have been average, he was quite thick. Tsunade gave an experimental lick on the tip and could only smile hearing a sweet moan coming from Naruto. She pushed his shaft towards the stomach and gave a long lick to the underside of it.

Naruto threw his head back and gave moans after moans at the treatment Tsunade was giving. While it did feel a bit ticklish sometimes, the pleasurable feeling was completely overriding his system. "Tsunade-chan...this is...oh!" the words died in his throat as he felt a warm and wet feeling around his member, it didn't take him long to understand that Tsunade had taken his member inside her mouth. Her red lips wrapped around his member was an out of this world feeling, his hand involuntarily went towards her head and caressed her hair. Feeling the loving strokes of his hand, Tsunade doubled her efforts as she sucked on it a bit harder and took his member further in her mouth.

Naruto really didn't know what to say, he was completely stunned at the rush of pleasure that raced up his groin when Tsunade almost took his member down her throat. His toes curled as he watched with wide eyes as Tsunade bobbed her head up and down his shaft.

"I might get addicted to this" she thought in her mind as she saw the pleasurable face Naruto was making. She could feel every vein and bump of his as her mouth slid up and down his aching rod. She slowly changed her rhythm as she swirled her tongue around the tip of his shaft. Naruto was blown away as this was a feeling he had never felt before in his entire life, he groaned and felt his eyes rolling back as the new found sensation caught up with him. He could feel his throbbing increasing and a tightening in his balls.

Without thinking, his other hand came up on top of Tsunade's head as well, then he started to push her head down further onto his cock. Each time he pushed down, he would thrust upwards. As this happened, he felt his cock slide into her throat. Tsunade almost gagged at the sudden intrusion in her throat but she was somehow able to stop her gag reflex and relax her throat, her years of drinking experience had finally paid off for something good.

"I'm so close Tsunade-chan!" Naruto screamed as he started thrusting faster than before. "Du if Nafuro!" she spoke or tried to do so with her mouth stuffed. Even though Naruto didn't hear what she said, her sentence was enough to send pleasurable vibrations rattle across his member, which finally pushed him on the edge.

With a silent scream, he let loose the pressure which was building inside his rod, erupting like a hot geyser, his seed started flooding the insides of her mouth. As the first batch arrived, it shot straight towards her Uvula, making her head back out involuntarily. As her mouth left his shaft, the continuous eruptions landed on her face, hair and some even spilled down her cleavage. It could have been an unforgettable erotic sight for Naruto had he not closed his eyes from the force of his very first orgasm.

Tsunade watched in astonishment at the amount of seed he had released; "If he were to release it all inside of me, I could have even gotten pregnant" her thoughts never once considering that she was already past that age. As she gulped down, she felt a really salty-bitter-sweet kind of taste in her mouth, and her eyes finally widened when she realised that it was his semen. "I...It doesn't taste that bad, I can get used to it" she thought.

"T...That...was amazing" he breathed out as he started feeling a shortness of breath similar to what he usually felt when he did heavy exercise or ran around the field.

"You liked it that much?" she asked in a teasing voice as she scooped up the cum fallen in between her breasts and brought that finger close to her mouth. "Mmm...I'm already starting to like the taste of it" she said as she sucked her finger like a straw.

This was too much for him as he felt his member re-harden, "Forgive me Tsunade-chan" with that said he pounced on her and captured her lips in a scorching kiss. "Mmmm" she moaned at the intensity of the kiss and the amount of lust poured into it. Naruto could feel something different about the kiss, earlier it was somewhat sour, but now it had a salty flavour. He simply shrugged it aside, it wasn't really important.

Tsunade took the initiative and broke their kiss, "As much as I would like to continue the kiss, I think we both have a much important issue to handle" she said with a glance towards his rock hard member all the while rubbing it affectionately. Naruto let out a throaty moan, as Tsunade kept on rubbing his sensitive wood with her soft hands.

"T...Tsunade-chan" he breathed out. "Shh..." she put her finger on his lips as her lust filled eyes bore through his. "I know what you want Naruto, and you'll be getting it soon, so don't worry about it" her voice was laced with so much lust that Naruto felt the urge to release his second shot that instant only. Luckily, Tsunade removed her hand from his member before such an embarrassing event could take place.

While Naruto did feel the discomfort of not getting his release, that feeling returned back with a twice-fold of power as he saw Tsunade removing her stockings in a slow and sensual manner. Her smooth, unblemished and toned legs were such a treat to his eyes that he was seriously beginning to doubt his body preferences of women.

"Like what you see?" she asked with a bit of purr. He wanted to reply in a 'no' or shake his head sideways to refuse her statement, but even he couldn't deny the fact that every little thing she did was so much alluring and bewitching that it almost drove him crazy.

Tsunade couldn't help but smirk at his dilemma, she knew the effect her body was causing on his, and she would be lying if she said that she wasn't enjoying it. "Just looking at his cute face makes me want to tease him more" her thoughts exactly.

Naruto just couldn't get enough of her as his mind was burning each and every movement of hers in his memory, as a fuel for his dreams, wet dreams. He really didn't know for how long he could continue watching her tease, his cock was aching for her warmth as his pulsed and twitched uncontrollably. Luckily his patience bore fruit she removed her remaining clothes and stocking all the while he was mesmerised by her. He was internally rejoicing over the fact that he was about to get the release he so desperately craved for, unfortunately, it wasn't the way he wanted.

"Ah, I...I'm cumming!" he groaned as he head tilted back due to the amount of force his ejaculation contained, Tsunade could only stare in shock as his creamy ropes fell all over her body. "W...What was that?" she remained stiff with confusion at the sudden turn of events, Naruto took in heavy breaths as his heartbeat started to stabilize once again.

"T...That's not fair, Tsunade-chan" he spoke in a deep and heavy voice. "Wearing such a destructive piece of clothing under that dress, not fair" he looked in her eyes with such a lust filled look that she couldn't help but shudder. Tsunade blinked as she finally realized what had just transpired a few moments ago, her face soon turned a deep shade of red as a chibi Tsunade was bouncing inside her head like crazy. "Yeeeehhhhaaa...I can't believe he liked my lingerie so much that he couldn't control his ejaculation".

"Do you really like my choice of lingerie that much?" she asked teasingly trying to control her excitement in her voice. "Do you need any further proof?" he replied with almost a dead look in his eyes, "Are you seriously asking me that question after I had such a huge release over it?".

Tsunade couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "I'm just kidding Naruto-kun, don't get so serious". He couldn't help but feel his heartbeat rise up drastically when she added the '-kun' suffix to his name. He really hated to admit it out loud but Tsunade was slowly making her way into his heart just like Hinata.

"Now you've done it. Time for your punishment" he said in a playful tone as he pounced on her. She let out a typical 'kyaa' as Naruto pushed her body onto the floor and started tickling her all over. "S...stop" her whispers fell on deaf ears as her laughter was more prominent over her words. "Would you stop teasing me now?" he asked still continuing his assault over her body.

"A...alright, I'll stop" she barely managed to get these words out as Naruto pressed his lips over hers and just like a Viking invading a village, his tongue swept across her gums, relishing in the unique and exotic taste it had. His pink muscle soon entered her oral cavity as it stroked her own with renewed vigor, she was really having a hard time keeping up with Naruto, his tongue bended and twisted around hers in such a way that it could have been compared to a boxing match, each jab of his was unpredictable and held so much power that she was slowly losing herself in the sea of pleasure. "His techniques are so amazing, it feels as if I'm the inexperienced one here". Although what really surprised her were the feelings behind the kiss. Now, people might start to consider her nuts but she could tell that the kiss she was having right now was completely different from the ones she had received earlier. This one contained such warmth and passion that she could feel it coursing through her body, warming her soul and caressing her heart. Although, just like the last time she had to break the kiss due to lack of oxygen, but the only difference in this situation was that she was the one on the receiving end.

Their eyes met each other as they stood up and Tsunade's mouth said the three most anticipated words that Naruto wanted to hear, "Caress my boobs". Without wasting any time, Naruto's hands went towards her melons and pulled them out of their confines. His eyes almost bulged and mouth started to water at the sight in front of him. To be completely honest there was only one word that defined Tsunade's breasts, Enormous. Not big, nor large, not even huge, but enormous, she was 106 cm, one hundred six centimetres, and this was also somewhat an estimated figure, Kami knows how many more centimetres were still left.

His hands moved towards her white perky globes in a shaking manner as if completely nervous about touching those holy marshmallows. He couldn't help but notice how cute her reddish-pink nipples looked on her round and full bombers, they were like the cherry on a cake, absolutely delicious. As he cupped her oppai, he immediately felt the softness of it, it was as if he was touching a nice and fluffy pillow. As he applied a little bit more force on his hold, a sharp yet delicate moan escaped her lips which were as soft as the pale mounds he was holding right now. He noticed that as he applied more pressure to it, his fingers almost dug into those heavenly mountains, spilling in between the gaps of them, engulfing his whole hand. He really couldn't hold onto them, that was for sure.

He slowly began to move his hands, moulding them like a fine potterer, they threatened to almost escape his grasp but he always managed to get a firm grip on them. "They are so beautiful" he punctuated each word as his hands played with them a bit more roughly. A small gasp escaped her lips as his thumb brushed across her hardened rosebud. Naruto noticed it and tried pinching them with his index and thumb, the result was something he would love to hear any time of his life. "Mmmmmmm..." her sweet moan that escaped her lips was like a drug to his body, it sent shivers down his spine and tempted him to perform similar actions to get more of those moans.

He wanted to kiss her breasts, lick her nipples, suck on them, bite them, but an idea popped in his head as he gave a small smirk, "Time for some payback". He continued pawing her milky globes as his thumb circled her areolae, this resulted in a sharp gasp as she tried to control her moans. "Do you want me to suck on your breasts, Tsunade-chan?" he asked as his relentless assault continued. She looked at him with pleading eyes, knowing the game that he was playing with her and she wasn't about to give in so soon, not yet. He brought his mouth closer to her nipples blowing cold air on them, she shivered at the feeling. "Do you want me to kiss them?" he asked once again but this time his voice sounded a bit deeper. Her body was heating up just the times when she was actually drunk, drops of perspiration forming across her forehead and chest as they traveled south leaving a trail behind them. Naruto took advantage of it as he blew on them, the result was as expected as she tensed up all the while a lovely moan was released. She really didn't know where he had learned all these techniques, neither did she care, as a coil of heat started to wind up in the pits of her stomach.

Tsunade squeezed her eyes shut and thighs together, feeling her breaths becoming more ragged and uneven, and her mind fogging up with the building lust. "I always knew you were really stacked" he breathed out as he shifted his vision from her breasts to her face to see her pained expression, all the while continuing to play with the toys nature had made just for him, or at least that's what he thought. He squeezed her breasts together, presenting himself with the best cleavage in the whole Elemental Nations. Oh, how he would love to just put his head in between of them and enjoying the softness enveloping him. He soon spread them apart as his assault continued, he had to make sure to map up her breasts completely, not even leaving the underside of it, which rewarded him with a few giggles and moans.

"You still haven't answered my question, Tsunade-chan" he said this time trying a different approach as he removed his hands. "If you aren't honest with me then I'll stop" he warned, or almost tried, it was difficult to tell with the smirk he was giving off. Tsunade's eyes widened as her mouth went dry, "I...I..." words died in her throat as she felt an unnecessary panic building up in her mind. "D...don't stop" she managed to get out, "I...want you to kiss them".

He gave a curt smile at that, "Well done, Tsu-hime. Time for your reward". He latched onto her breast as he gave a deep kiss to her nipple. Her moans were music to his ears, the kind of music that he'd love to hear each and every day on repeat. With one of her nipples trapped in between his rough lips, the delicate nub was helpless to resist as he battered it with showers of kisses and some tongue action. In short, it was at the complete mercy of Naruto who was making the most of the situation by giving it all the attention it needed. Her breath was laboured as she tried to suppress her moans but Naruto once again beat her to the punch as he twisted her other dry nipple, resulting in her arching her head back. Jiraiya would have been so proud of him right now.

He continued to knead her soft flesh as his mouth worshipped the other. His suction increased as no longer was her nipple the only prisoner in his mouth, her areola was also encapsulated. She felt the coil inside her tighten as he rotated his tongue inside his mouth, roughly brushing against her sensitive bud. When she actually felt that she could control herself, he switched, and now both his hands contained salivated marshmallows. "I really can't get enough of it" his exact thoughts as he continued sucking on it like a newborn baby. Tsunade felt her legs turning into jelly as her strength was being sapped by the blonde in front of her. The fondled breast was not only being teased by his fingers but also the cold air which tickled the wet surface.

"Time for the best part" he rejoiced as he removed his mouth from her breast with an audible pop and brought both of them together. "W...what are you doi...hnnnnn" her sentence never got completed as he took both her nipples in her mouth and sucked on them like a vacuum, occasionally bitting or pulling on them. "Oh Kami, I can't keep up with him" and with that last thought in mind, her dam opened up. Naruto for his part was completely unaware as he continued to suck on her nipples. He got the feeling that something wasn't right as her chest was heaving up and down rapidly, not to mention the dampness he felt on his right leg situated in between hers. "Did I go too far?" he thought in worry as he removed his mouth and looked at her.

She was not breathing, no, she was panting. Her face glistened with sweat as it gave a unique shine to her skin making her all the more beautiful. But it was her eyes that took his breath away, they were hazy, not the bad kind though. She looked at him like a predator looks at her prey and captured his lips in a searing kiss. Naruto was caught completely off guard, but he didn't retaliate, he reciprocated the kiss and held onto her waist, although he internally wished that she wouldn't pull his hair so strongly.

"It's all your fault" she broke the kiss and said in the most innocent voice he had ever heard, "Take the responsibility for it". His mind was actually trying to comprehend the words she just said, but it wasn't until he felt cold due to the dampness in his leg, that he actually understood the meaning behind those words. "T...Tsunade-chan, d...did you just c...cum?" he asked with a perplexed look on his face. She turned beet red as she nodded keeping her head low to hide her embarrassment. "I...I just made her cum. I made Tsunade-chan cum. I made her freaking cum!" he screamed in his mind as his joy knew no bounds, I guess it is true about the saying that men take huge pride in making a woman cum.

"T...Tsunade-chan, c...can I?" he asked as he felt his throat becoming parched. "It's all yours" she replied with a smile as she sat down on one of the benches in the classroom. Naruto kissed her lips as he slowly started to descend further down leaving a trail of kisses near her jawline and sucked her neck region and collarbone. He soon went further down in her cleavage as he dragged his tongue in between her balloons, kissing and grazing them with his teeth a few times.

Tsunade was in heaven, she loved how Naruto worshipped her body as if she was a goddess. She had seen a few women who complained about their husbands about not being attentive enough. She was really lucky in that matter.

Naruto continued to venture south as he continued planting hungry kisses along her soft belly. He ran his hands down her sides, enjoying the way her hips splayed outwards like a peach or maybe a pear, I guess hourglass suits better in this sentence.

"Mmmm..." she moaned and gasped as his lips passed over her navel and his tongue briefly dipped its way in. She felt a bit ticklish due to his actions but chose not to giggle, lest he'd take it in the wrong way. He made sure to leave a trail of saliva as his tongue slowly dragged its way towards the grand prize.

"Na...Naruto, stop teasing, already" she tilted her head a bit upwards to see his face. "Oh, so you don't want me to tease you here?" he asked. She simply nodded to his question. Naruto adjusted himself as he came face to face with her moist cavern which was currently closed by a nylon cloth. He came closer and took a sniff, to be honest, it was almost odourless, although it did have hints of sourness like a curd. Tsunade gasped as his nose rubbed her honey pot, she felt him take a sniff of her and it was really embarrassing, she wanted to close her legs or even hit him in the head for performing such an act but decided not to. It was his first time exploring a girl's intimate parts, after all.

Naruto paused for a moment as Tsunade grew concerned, did he find something weird? She was about to ask him when out of the blue he took a long lick of her nether region. She moaned as her head whipped back, bad move from her side.

*Bonk*

Her head collided with the edge of the bench as she gave out a pained cry holding the back of her head, why couldn't things go the right way for once without ruining the mood. Naruto got alerted as soon as he heard the sound and went to check on her. "Are you okay, Tsunade-chan?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine" it was a strained reply, she was still angry at the turn of events.

"I think we should do this in a more comfortable place" he said as he searched his pockets. "What are you searching for?" she asked. "This" he held a small scroll and by the looks of it, it was definitely a storage one.

"What are you planning to do with it?"

"Just watch" he opened it up and released the seal, resulting in a 'poof' sound as smoke gathered around the floor. When the smoke finally cleared, she saw a well made thick sleeping bag along with a nice pillow. "I always carry this, in case I have to sleep in the forest" he told her with a grin.

Tsunade felt proud of him, a ninja should be prepared for any type of situations, sometimes even sleeping in rough areas for the sake of the mission, and by the looks of it, Naruto was prepared for his part. "I guess they don't call you the strongest man in all elemental nations for nothing" she replied with a smirk. "Of course" his grin widened as he felt his ego boost. "Alright let's get undressed now, I can't wait for it anymore" her seductive voice was more than enough for Naruto to know that this was going to be amazing.

"Mmmmm" her sweet moans filled the room as Naruto was currently kissing her thighs, dangerously close to her valley. He was holding onto her lovely ass for additional support as he moulded her pale cheeks occasionally. "Oh Kami, so good" her breaths were uneven as she wiggled under his hold. She gave out a long moan as she pushed his head towards her soft mound, this teasing was dragging on for long enough. "N...Naruto, please. I need this" she pleaded. Naruto gulped as he stared in wonder at Tsunade's most holy place. The puffy outer lips spreading as they swelled in great need of touch, it almost glistened due to the sweet nectar coating her pink folds. He touched her labia with the tip of his tongue, just enough to get a bit of taste.

A jolt went through her spine at the little contact that made her want more, and she was rewarded with it the next instant. Naruto dove deep in her cavern, pushing his tongue as far as he could to reach the source of the holy water that he had just tasted. Like a beast dying of thirst, his tongue started moving all over her walls to get as much of the nectar as possible. Tsunade never felt such pleasure in her whole life, although drinking and gambling were quite addicting enough, she was preferring this over everything else. Naruto latched onto her core as he removed any kind of space in between his hungry maw and her holy place. His tongue reached farther distances as it sent Tsunade's mind into complete oblivion.

Naruto came to the conclusion that Tsunade was an endless supply of sweet water, no matter how much he lapped or sucked, it always released a fresh batch before he could finish the last one. He tried sucking harder but it resulted in a new revelation as his upper lip came in contact with a hard nub. Tsunade's back arched as she ground her hips on his mouth. Naruto noted this reaction as he withdrew his tongue from her cavern and attacked a new target. The results were immediate as Tsunade started moaning a few pitches higher and her hips jerked at every little motion.

"What happens if I bite it?" he wondered as his curiosity gave an unexpected result.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Tsunade screamed as she arched like a bridge releasing a stream of her nectar on Naruto's face.

Naruto was more than happy at this sudden development as he tried to suck in his new favourite drink.

When her orgasm finally died down she lied on the soft mattress beneath her. She was practically panting as her body was completely covered in sweat, but the best part about it was her face. It had a smile, a satisfied smile that she wanted for a very long time.

"Tsunade-chan? Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he approached her.

"uck me"

"Huh?" her voice was really low, even with his enhanced hearing, he was having trouble knowing what she meant.

"Fuck me" she repeated as she jumped on him with a new found energy and attacked his lips in a searing kiss.

She pushed his body to the ground as she started to grind her lower lips on his shaft, giving it a glistening shine. She slowly raised her hips and positioned his pole at her entrance, without warning she slammed her hips down, penetrating herself completely. They both released a howl of pleasure as their body shook at the new sensation. They didn't move for a very long time, instead they opted to kiss each other.

"Congrats on losing your virginity" she said with a smile.

"You too" he replied. Tsunade froze at her place, "H...how did you know?" she asked.

"It just came out. I didn't put much thought into it" he replied. She gave a sigh, of course, that was the case. "Wait a minute, you're a virgin?!" he asked, this time completely processing what had happened.

"Can you keep a secret?" he nodded.

"Jiraiya probably told you about Dan, right?" he nodded again.

"Well, we never went further than a kiss" she said. "And before we could take any further steps in our relation, he passed away" she continued, her tone becoming a bit grim at the latter part. Naruto pulled her closer and kissed her all the while rubbing circles on her back.

"So, we both gave our virginity to each other?" she nodded. Naruto grinned a bit, "I'll make sure to cherish this moment". She looked at him with a smile, a genuine smile. This was one of the major reason she fell in love with him, his caring nature was something really rare in the shinobi world.

She felt him twitch inside of her as it brought her back to reality, they both almost forgot about it. "Are you ready for a mind-blowing experience?" she asked, he simply nodded as her hips started to move.

Naruto groaned, she was really tight. He wasn't exaggerating, oh no, she was holding or a more appropriate word would be chocking his dick with her walls. It almost felt as if his shaft was being crushed, guess that's why she was once known as the strongest woman of the shinobi world.

Tsunade increased her pace as she was finally adjusting to his size. Naruto grabbed on her hips as he helped her to move, bringing maximum pleasure for both of them. "D...does it feels good?" she asked. "Good? It feels great" he replied in between grunts, "Your insides are so warm and wet, it feels so much better than anything I've ever experienced". Tsunade was glad to hear that as she leaned in to kiss him not breaking her pace even once.

"Grab my breasts" she said in between her moans. Naruto complied with her wish as he grabbed onto her jiggling melons and started to fondle them, pinching and rubbing around her rosy nipples. "Aaahh..." she bit her lower lip to suppress her moans as his shaft brushed past her sweet spot. He bucked his hips upwards to match her rhythm as it proved to be a bit too much for her and she collapsed on his chest with a loud moan. Naruto almost stopped for a moment in worry but quickly understood that she actually like it, so he grabbed her bubble bum and started pounding her with all his energy. Tsunade's eyes widened as he held onto his shoulders in fear of losing herself.

"Ohhh...N...Naruto...I'm gonna..." she moaned out loud as she felt her release approaching fast.

"T...Tsunade-chan, I'm also at my limit" he replied as his pace got much faster and wilder.

"I...Inside of me" she breathed out. "Do it inside of me" she repeated with more energy as she was at the edge of her orgasm.

"Aaaaaaa" Naruto gave out a growl as he shot his release inside of her.

"Aaaaahhhhh" as soon as Naruto's semen hit her insides, she let go of the painfully tightening coil. Her mind went completely blank as she collapsed on his chest, enjoying the heat and warmth of the baby batter Naruto was releasing inside of her. They both panted hard as a feeling of drowsiness washed over them and they succumbed to sleep.

A few hours later (after they woke up)

"T...that was amazing" she breathed out as she lay on top of Naruto's chest, enjoying the afterglow of their joined activity.

"Yes, I have to admit, it did feel a lot better than what I had imagined" he replied with a smile as he pecked her lips eliciting a giggle from her.

The classroom door opened with a slam as Naruto and Tsunade almost freaked out from the action. They jumped up not caring about their lack of clothing to counter the person that had made his/her appearance known in such a flashy manner. But what they saw next, was definitely something that made them have goosebumps. There standing on the entrance of the door was a pale skinned girl, her head was tilted down and her indigo hime-style hair shadowed her eyes. Her fists were clenched and if one were to look clearly she was gritting her teeth. Both Naruto and Tsunade knew the girl all too well, after all, she was-

"H...Hinata-chan" he walked towards her his whole body shivering from fear, he could almost feel the thick killing intent she was radiating.

Slap*

The crisp sound of her hand meeting his cheek resounded in the whole classroom as she looked at him with a sense of betrayal.

"H...how could you?" these words pierced his soul as her tear-filled eyes were crumbling his heart apart. "I trusted you. I loved you with all my heart" her voice breaking with each word she spoke, it really hurt her. It pained to see her true love and soon to be fiancé with another woman performing the activity that she had planned on having with him.

"Am I so unappealing that you had to go and cheat behind my back?!" she almost shouted on his face, but right now that was the least of her concerns. He should be having sex with her, for Kami's sake! She had tried so hard to seduce him in the past weeks and he gave no reaction, she almost thought that maybe Naruto wasn't familiar to flirting to getting seduced (even though it was hard to believe considering the fact that he was the student of the most perverted man to ever live). But right now, what was in front of her eyes was an unshakeable proof that she was wrong.

"It's all a misunderstanding, Hinata. Naruto-kun wasn't..." Tsunade tried to defend him but was cut off by Hinata directing her glare towards her. "You, keep your mouth shut" she punctuated each vocable with as much venom as possible. "Don't even speak his name from your filthy mouth. How could you even think of having sex with him? He's almost a third of your age and you still had the guts to make a move on him. What kind of cheap horny slut you are? I actually respected you for your strength and grace, but you've proved me wrong. You aren't worthy of being respected" her curses were cut short as Naruto grabbed her arm.

"Stop it Hinata-chan" he said with a bit of glare and anger. "Tsunade-chan hasn't done anything wrong".

"She yanked her arm out of his grip and pointed an accusing finger at his chest. "Why are you even defending her? Is it because you had sex with her? Or is she more important than me?" she was really angry, there was no doubt in it and his silence was only making the matter worse. "I never expected such a thing from you. If you love her more than me then let me break off our engagement..." her eyes widened as Naruto enveloped her into a tight hug. "Let me go" she growled. "No, I won't. I can't lose you. Not after realising my love for you" he pleaded, his voice sounded so desperate it almost broke Tsunade's heart. "I said let me go!" she screamed as she gave a palm strike to his chest.

Naruto's grip loosened as she pulled away from him, her tears spilling like a broken faucet. "I hate you!" she ran away with a shout as Naruto slumped down on his knees.

"H...Hinata-chan?".

Naruto felt two arms circling around him, enveloping him in a hug. "It's gonna be okay, Naruto. Don't lose hope" she said trying her best to comfort him. "S...She left me, Tsunade-chan. She said she hated me. I...I lost her. What should I do, Tsunade-chan? If she leaves me, I won't be able to live. It hurts, it hurts so much" his voice was so broken and vulnerable it would have made any person cry seeing the strongest person in all of the nations in such a condition.

"Don't worry, I'm here" she comforted him as Naruto cried in her arms. "I need to clear up this mess, but first of all, I need to find Kakashi" she really needed to solve up this situation quickly before it got any worse, and if Hinata revealed anything in public, then it was going to be a huge problem.

And done.

Do tell, how you liked the lemon and how else I should improve in it. That being said, thank you for reading the second chapter of Life will always give you lemons. Till then,

C'ya.

As stated if anyone would like to continue this story with me it would be greatly appreciated as I had so many for ideas for it.

If you see this crayonickle then pm me and I'll take it down.


End file.
